


look at you, strawberry blonde

by surfeitquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Panties, Rimming, Strawberry Dress, This is Not an Original Idea, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfeitquill/pseuds/surfeitquill
Summary: Draco looks absolutely beautiful in that damn strawberry dress and Harry cannot resist
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 402





	look at you, strawberry blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ummm... the strawberry dress is just perfect. [Here's the link to the original site.](https://lirikamatoshi.com/products/strawberry-midi-dress) I think Draco would look so beautiful in this dress. Now to give credit where credit is due. This is heavily inspired by [this fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDztMisAeDl/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) as well as this [amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933). The song is also titled from Mitsiki's Strawberry Blonde. That was a lot of inspiration but I pinky promise this work is 100% original and mine (you can tell because I looovve talking about galas). I hope you like it!

Harry nearly spits out his drink when he sees Draco walks into the ballroom. 

“What the fuck is he doing wearing  _ that? _ ” he hisses to Hermione who is currently busy balancing toddler Rose on her hip and sipping her wine. 

Hermione glances over her shoulder to where Draco has just walked passed and shrugs. “Honestly, Harry. It’s just clothing,” she says. Then adds, “Also can you please stop cursing around Rose? I know words are just words but come on Harry, have some decency.”

Harry grimaces. “Sorry, ‘Mione,” he says. “It’s just,” Harry glances back at where Draco is sitting in a sea of pink. “It should be illegal to look like that, that’s all.”

Draco is currently sitting between Pansy and Theodore Nott, his head is tipped back in a laugh and the white skin of his throat is visible all the way down his chest (and Harry means  _ all the way)  _ until his naval disappears into the sheer pink fabric. Harry isn’t surprised that Draco is wearing a dress - though at one point he would have been. It’s this one in particular that is driving Harry absolutely mad the way the fabric gathers at Draco’s waist and flows along his frame. And the goddamn slit leaving very, very little of Draco’s chest to Harry’s imagination. It’s all accentuated by the design of lush red strawberries on the soft pink fabric. That dress will be the death of him.

Ron returns then with a plate of sweets. “I’ve brought us dessert,” he says cheekily, pressing a kiss to both Hermione’s and Rose’s foreheads. 

Hermione sighs, “We haven’t even been served dinner yet,” she says, but she grabs a cream puff anyway. 

“Well then they shouldn’t have had a table of sweets out,” Ron retorts. He swipes a bit of cream cheese frosting from his slice of cake and brings his finger to Rose. Rose immediately opens her mouth and sucks the sugary concoction off of Ron’s finger.

Harry smiles at them. He enjoys their cute dynamic and not for the first time, he wishes he had that. After the war, Ginny had come out as a lesbian which had been fine with everyone, especially Harry who was just discovering his own sexuality. She was now dating one of her quidditch teammates (and was planning to propose according to Neville) and Harry had little to show for his own ‘exploration’ except a handful of short term fucks. Draco Malfoy being one of them.

He turns his attention away from Ron and Hermione as they take turns feeding Rose bits of their food and looks over at Draco. He’s flushed, his face and chest are a pretty pink color. Harry wonders if it’s from the alcohol or something Pansy has said. Then Draco stands up and begins walking to the drink table and Harry finds himself shooting up from his own seat.

Ron and Hermione both stop in their tracks and look up at Harry. 

“Everything alright there?” Ron asks. 

Harry’s eyes widen. “Yes, yes, I just need to, er,” he gestures with his hands and quickly walks away from them.

Draco is now leaning against the table, chatting with an older woman. He looks good standing there in the dress. It shows off his height and Harry notices a pair of white sandals peeking out from beneath the hem of the dress, making Draco taller than he already is. 

Harry arrives at the pair before he knows what to say. 

“Hello,” he says weakly.

The witch and Draco both turn to look at him. Draco is wearing a bemused smile but the woman looks a little irritated. She changes her demeanor though when she notices who Harry is.

“Oh, Mr. Potter,” she says, reaching out to clutch Harry’s hand. Harry politely lets her and smiles awkwardly. “Thank you so much. You are a good man.”

“Of course,” Harry responds with a smile. Even after all these years, people still thank him for his role in the war. He has learned to accept thanks and not to argue with people because it just makes their pandering more annoying. Draco looks pretty amused by this situation. 

The witch glances between them. “Well, I must be heading back to my table,” she says. She pats Harry’s hand then bids Draco goodbye and walks away. Harry lets out a breath.

“Oh, Saint Potter and his fans,” Draco says, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Please, she was all over you before I came. I hear the ball is crawling with cougars tonight (he had not heard this). How much did she offer to pay you to go and live with her?”

Draco sets his glass of wine down. “Merlin, you are insufferable,” he says.

“I think it’s you who is insufferable,” Harry says then immediately blushes at what he has said.

Draco raises an eyebrow at him. “And why is that, Potter?”

“You can’t be so dense,” Harry says. He takes a new glass of wine even though he has a full glass back at his table and takes a sip. Harry feels underdressed compared to Draco. He’s wearing a deep red dress robe open to his black shirt and trousers. It’s nothing compared to the stunning dress Draco is in.

“Enlighten me,” Draco says, taking a step closer to Harry. 

_ Merlin, is he wearing lipgloss? _

“It’s just-” Harry is becoming flustered, “that damn dress.” He cannot elaborate more. Not here.

“Oh, do you not like the dress,” Draco uses an airy tone.

“It’s-” Lovely. Spectacular. Breathtaking. “Overwhelming.”

Surprisingly, Draco laughs at his words. “I do hope I don’t kill you from arousal,” Draco says through laughs, careful to keep his voice low. Then he turns around and walks back to his seat. Harry watches his arse through the dress and the way his hips swat slightly as he moves across the room. Harry might actually die before the night ends. 

It’s painful how hard Harry works to not continuously look at Draco in  _ that  _ fucking dress. He’s entranced by the dip of his collarbone and the open chest on display for all to see. The strawberry design is a perfect metaphor for how absolutely edible Draco looks. Harry’s cock strains in his trousers when he watches the sensual way Draco licks his finger after dipping them in Pansy’s sauce to try it. Harry makes Ron switch seats with him.

Ron and Hermione have to leave before dessert because Rose starts to get fussy. They leave Harry alone at the table. Unfortunately, Harry can’t follow them because he’s supposed to “say a few words” during dessert - whatever the fuck that means. Harry can’t even concentrate on creating a half decent speech knowing that Draco is behind him, looking gorgeous in his dress. 

When it’s finally his turn to go up on stage, his mind is gone on Draco. Being able to see Draco, even from afar, is almost too much and he stumbles through his words as he thanks everyone for coming and donating to the charity (Harry doesn’t know what charity it is). The entire time, his eyes are on Draco. Draco raises an eyebrow at him at one point which makes Harry pause on his words and forgets what he’s doing.  _ God, why does he look so good, _ Harry thinks. Finally, he finishes and walks off stage even before the applause is over. 

He slumps into his chair and begins picking at his cheesecake while other socialites take their turn at the mic. Harry is almost through feeling sorry for himself and is about to get up to make his way home for a nice long wank when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Harry,” he hears in his ear. It makes him shudder.

Harry turns around to find Draco leaning over to him. His dress is a little too big and falls away from his chest as he bends, revealing his pink nipples to Harry. Harry swallows. 

“You should meet me on the floo in, say, three minutes.” Then Draco walks away without another word. 

Harry’s heart pounds in his chest and he can barely sit still. He’s going to lose it if he can’t get Draco home right now. Harry settles by counting to 100 before standing up and making a quick exit. Luckily, his table is right near the wall of the room so he moves without disturbing anyone. 

Draco is waiting for him by the floos. He’s holding his sandals in his hand and the dress is just skimming the floor. Harry wants to kiss him so badly. 

“Yours or mine?” Harry says, his hands twitching at his sides.

“My, my,” Draco tsks, “someone is impatient.”

“Draco-”

“Harry.”

“Dammit, Draco,” Harry growls. Then he’s standing up to Draco’s chest and pulling him down by the back of his neck to finally - finally - kiss him. Harry finds out that Draco is in fact wearing lip gloss from the artificial sweet taste against his tongue and the stickiness between their lips. 

Draco pulls away, panting against Harry’s lips as he does so. “Let’s go to mine,” Draco says.

Harry nods and watches as Draco throws his powder into the fireplace and disappears. Harry follows his actions and appears in Draco’s flat. His shoes are sitting beside him on the ground and his wand is laying on the coffee table. And Draco is standing there in that dress, looking like sex itself as he toys with the strings around his naval. 

Harry hastily makes his way over to Draco and pushes his hands out of the way. “Let me,” he says. Draco releases his hands and lets Harry undo the upper tie. The slit falls open further and reveals Draco’s chest and his taut pink nipples. Harry pushes the material away and the sleeves slip down Draco’s arms. He runs a hand across Draco’s chest making him shudder before placing his lips around his left nipple. Draco immediately becomes pliant and he groans as Harry licks and sucks at it. Harry then brings his hand up to toy with Draco’s right nipple. By the time Harry moves to lick the right nipple, Draco’s whole face and chest have become red and he is panting under Harry’s assault. 

Draco gently pushes Harry’s face away when it becomes too much. Harry straightens out and cups Draco’s face. “You’re so pretty,” he says, and Draco pulls him into a kiss.

Harry shrugs off his robe, never letting Draco’s lips detach from his, and with Draco’s help, they manage to throw the robe to the couch. Draco pulls away and begins to undo Harry’s shirt buttons. Harry brings his own hands to Draco’s chest and caresses the skin while also spending time running the strawberry dress fabric in his hand. 

Draco takes note and grins widely.

“What,” Harry asks when he catches the broad smile.

“I think it’s adorable that you really love the dress,” Draco says, pulling Harry’s shirt from his jeans and adding it to the couch where the robe lies.

Harry attaches his lips to Draco’s throat as Draco begins to fumble with Harry’s belt. “You look absolutely edible in this dress, Draco,” he says while nibbling on Draco’s exposed skin.

Draco takes a deep breath and pushes Harry away from him. “Get your trousers and pants off, Harry, and meet me in my room.”

Harry obeys and kicks off his bottoms as Draco’s pink form practically floats down the corridor into his room. Harry all but runs to catch up with Draco who has just entered his room. Draco is fumbling with ties at the back of his dress and Harry places his hands over Draco’s.

“Keep it on,” Harry says, pulling Draco into his arms.

Draco inhales sharply. “You really are a kinky bastard,” he says.

Harry shrugs. “What can I say? I like my men in pink dresses.”

“Well then,” Draco says, his eyes glimmering with mischief, “I hope you also enjoy your men in pink knickers.”

It’s Harry’s turn for his breath to shutter. “Really?” he asks. He can feel his heartbeat quickening.

“Really.” Draco is wearing a smirk.

Harry runs his hand across Draco’s abdomen and stops to grip at Draco’s length through the silky fabric. He can feel the outline of the panties as they’re pulled tight across Draco’s straining cock. Harry could cry at how wonderful this moment is.

“You’re too good,” Harry says, catching Draco’s mouth in his. Draco chuckles into Harry’s mouth and he pulls their bodies down to the bed. 

Draco and Harry lay side by side kissing until Harry’s arm goes numb holding himself up to Draco’s lips. So he moves and straddles Draco as he presses his lips to Draco’s jawbone and right under his ear where he knows Draco loves it. Draco mewls at the touch.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco whimpers as Harry sucks at his jaw. Draco’s hips start grinding helplessly into Harry’s thigh where he is pressed up to Draco’s member. Harry brings his hand down and palms at Draco through the dress where he can feel a wet spot forming from Draco’s leaking cock.

Harry releases his lips from Draco’s throat and kisses his way down Draco’s chest and abdomen until he reaches the dress. He pauses and gathers the dress’s skirt in his hands until it rests against Draco’s stomach and Harry can see Draco’s weeping cock encased by the pink lace panties. 

“How are you so beautiful?” Harry asks in awe. He doesn’t wait for a response as he pushes aside Draco’s panties and latches onto Draco’s dick and begins to suck. Draco thrashes against the bed at the warmth and brings his hands up to grip at Harry’s hair.

“Harry, Harry, please,” Draco cries.

Harry pulls away before he can come though. He sinks slower and begins probing Draco’s hole with his tongue, his hand pulling away the lace. Draco moans loudly as Harry begins to lap at the pink bud, his grip tightening in Harry’s hair.

“Potter,” Draco cries out. Harry stops because Draco hardly ever says that name when they’re having sex. “Fuck me now before I come,” he says when he knows he has Harry’s attention. Harry sits up and brushes Draco’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

“Okay,” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Draco’s mouth. 

He accios a bottle of lube wandlessly and pours some onto his fingers. Harry slips the pink panties off of Draco’s legs and throws them to the floor. He returns his attention to Draco’s winking hole and runs a lubed finger across the taut skin. Draco sighs as Harry inserts one, then another finger into his hole. Harry begins a slow pump, in and out of Draco’s body. He takes the time to admire Draco in the dress. He looks like he’s drowning in the fabric. Harry had not noticed how big the dress was. It fit when Draco’s long figure was standing but all around, the dress is too loose and falls in pools framing Draco’s body. His skin blends with the color of the dress and it looks like a vast expansive sea of Draco. His Draco. Harry kisses him.

“I’m ready,” Draco says when Harry has pulled away from his mouth.

Harry’s breath is quick and shallow as he kneels over Draco and presses in. Draco whines at the feeling and claws at Harry’s bareback. Harry practically collapses into Draco’s body at that but he manages to hold himself and begins quick thrusts into Draco’s loosened hole. It feels so, so good to be here in Draco, marveling at this wonder. 

Draco’s eyes are squeezed shut as he reaches for his cock and begins pumping it. Harry closes his hand around Draco’s fist and helps him keep pace with Harry’s thrusts. Their movements have pushed the dress back down Draco’s legs except where Harry is joined to Draco.  _ The dress is definitely going to be ruined after this,  _ Harry thinks. He hopes it won’t be though because he loves seeing Draco in it. 

Harry lowers his head to Draco’s mouth and kisses him again. Draco absolutely devours him. He bites and nibbles at Harry’s lips and sucks at his tongue. His strokes become sloppy and Harry has to readjust their grip to help Draco. He pulls tighter at Draco’s cock and watches as Draco turns away from his mouth and cries out. 

“Harry,” he moans. Harry grips Draco’s chin and watches his face contort and he fucks him harder and harder. Then he’s coming around Harry’s cock. His tight walls clench around Harry and his cock twitches and begins spurting out cum onto his and Harry’s hand.

Harry comes to the sight of it and almost passes out. His heart is beating erratically as he releases into Draco and he can barely catch his breath. He groans as he pulls out and slumps down next to him on the bed. He and Draco lie panting next to each other until their heartbeats resemble something of calmness.

Harry turns and presses his face to Draco’s chest where he is met with dress fabric. Draco pushes Harry’s head away and stands up. “Dammit Harry,” he says, looking down at himself. “You’ve ruined this dress.”

Harry closes his eyes against the pillows that smell of Draco. “I’ll get you a new one,” he mumbles. 

“You better,” Draco bites out. 

He hears Draco fumble around with the dress and then the lights flicker off. Harry feels magic tingle across his skin cleaning him and then Draco is slipping into the covers.

Harry reaches out for Draco who, despite his protests, practically falls into Harry’s arms. He rests his head on Harry’s shoulder and hugs at Harry’s chest. Harry runs his hands down Draco’s hair as he begins to fall asleep. 

Then he hears, “When are we going to make this official?”

Harry’s eyes open to the words. Draco has pushed himself up to look up at Harry, waiting for a response. Harry leans down and presses a kiss to his mouth. “I guess now is a good time,” Harry says.

Draco smiles, snuggles back into Harry, and falls asleep.


End file.
